Hasta el último aliento
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: La vecina más indeseable fue encontrada en un pésimo estado, para algunos era un alivio la partida de Magdalena, para otros una terrible señal. (Vecinos, serie de comedia)


**El siguiente fanfic se ambienta en la serie de televisión "Vecinos", transmitida por la cadena Televisa y, cuyos productores ejecutivos son Eguenio Derbez y Elías Solorio. No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, hago uso de ellos para mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro o medios ilícitos.**

Arturo había llegado a su hogar completamente cansado, en ese gran departamento esperaba con ansias encontrarse con sus adorables hijos y su amada esposa: Magdalena. Sin embargo, cuando insertó la llave de metal al picaporte y giró el pomo, no esperaba ver que detrás de esa puerta se encontrara el escenario que hizo que su cielo se cayera a pedazos.

Magdalena yacía en el suelo, tirada sin hacer movimiento alguno, no decía nada, no hacía nada. Su sala de estar se encontraba en pésimo estado, los muebles poco costosos, un estéreo y discos regados podían apreciarse, quizás Magdalena luchó por su vida.

Arturo dejó caer un portafolio que llevaba entre manos y, se abalanzó al socorro de su bella durmiente. Con sus manos ponía su cabeza en sus brazos, lloraba ahogando su gemir en el pecho de su "puchunguita". Los vecinos al darse cuenta del llorar constante de arturo, de los gritos que pegaba ante su miseria, de igual forma se impactaron al ver lúgubre escenario.

—¿Quién? ¡Quién hizo esto a mi Magdalena! ¿Por qué?... —Aumentaba su voz el pobre hombre mirando al techo.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia ahora mismo! —Dijo Luis San Román, Lorena Rivers atendió, la mujer chismosa acudió y tan pronto recibió la orden, estaba con un teléfono entre manos.

No había mucho por decir, esperaron a que los paramédicos de guante blanco llegaran a decir lo obvio: Magdalena estaba muerta. Arturo tapaba su boca y mordía sus labios al ver cómo una bolsa negra devoraba a su esposa.

* * *

En el apartamento estaban dos hombres: Uno calvo, hombre maduro en sus treintas de buen vestir, sentado en un sofá negro buscando algo en internet, no podía creer que una vecina tuviera tan vil destino final, tocaba su cabeza por preocupación de que fuesen los siguientes. Y había otro, un joven parado a un lado mordiéndose las uñas, su vestimenta era informal, camisa sin mangas del equipo de fútbol "América", shorts azules y descalzo.

—¿Cómo ves Luisito? Está fuerte lo de la Magda —El indiferente sujeto comentó, parecía que sonreía.

—¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso que tus vecinos se mueran? —Luis preguntó bastante disgustado.

—¡Qué va! Yo... yo estoy igual de afectado que tú. Estoy sorprendido, sólo es eso —

—A veces me sorprendes Pedro, no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. ¡Mataron a una vecina! —San Román exclamó, se veía el enojo en su rostro.

—¡Calma! Además, el que debe estar como tú es Don Arturo, ¿Qué te molesta? —

No respondió el trajeado, le ignoró y volteó a ver a su computadora, siendo indiferente a su compañero de piso.

* * *

—¡Pancho! ¿Te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Magda? —Lorena, una mujer entrometida le habló a su viejo marido, éste no le hacía caso alguno pues estaba tan concentrado en escribir una película plagiada en una máquina para escribir.

—¿Qué quieres mujer? ¿A mí qué me importa lo que le pase a ésa méndiga vieja? ¿No ves que estoy escribiendo mi película "Destino Inicial"? Trata de un joven que tiene visiones donde ve cómo sus compañeros se mueren y él trata de salvarlos —Frankie habló, comenzando a reír.

—¡Mataron a Magdalena! —Gritó extendiendo sus brazos y abriendo sus manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó el "escritor" y "actor".

—No sabemos, Arturo la encontró bien muerta, tiradota en el suelo —

—¿Benito sabe de eso? —El anciano dijo en voz baja.

—¡No! No le hemos dicho nada, pero seguro por sí solo se va a enterar —Lorena respondió con seguridad.

—Esto me da la idea de una "película", uno donde varias personas son secuestradas y entre ellas se matan y, fíjate bien mujer, ¡Deben hacer trabajos detectivescos y desvelar al asesino! —

—Pancho...

—¡Frankie, mujer! ¡FRANKIE RIVERS!

—No, es que esa idea ya existe, y no es película, es videojuego, tu hijo se la pasa jugando algo con una trama parecida... "Dangan..." algo —

* * *

—¿Cómo ves mi Benito? Está fuerte lo de la Magdalena —Germán, el desaseado portero comentaba a un pequeño niño pelirrojo, este estaba en total silencio, pensando.

—Pues si está feo, ¿Quién crees tú que se haya echado a Magdalena? —Curioso preguntó el niño, Germán se acomodó una gorra naranja y rascó si estómago, pensando.

—Pus ni idea, no creo que alguien tuviera los... los esos para hacer algo así, Magda podía ser una vieja conchuda, grosera, ladrona, mentirosa vieja dos caras pero, era un humano. Pobre Don Arturo, él es el que está sufriendo ahora.

—Esto me recuerda a lo de Don Roque, ya ves que se peló hace unos años, en cualquier caso, ni él o Vanessa pudieron ser, tampoco Marcos o Silvita ya que ellos no están, ya ves que Silvia se fue a Canadá y Marcos estudiando en otro estado de la república —Benito Ríos comentó.

* * *

Sin embargo, el pobre Arturo estaba sentado en un gran sofá marrón, tenía en su mano una foto de su esposa, mientras que tenía la otra mano en su frente, sobándose. Su hija, Alejandra en cuanto se enteró de lo que había sucedido con su madre, abandonó el concierto de su grupo "Sádico Asesino Sangriento" para llegar a su hogar, viendo a su abatido papá llorando.

—Mi flaquita, mi Magdalena se nos fue Alejandra. Alguien... alguien se la llevó —Arturo entristecido habló al escuchar la puerta de su hogar abriéndose, tratándose de su hija gótica.

—Qué decirte Arturo, para allá vamos todos... pero lo que le hicieron a Magdalena es imperdonable. ¿Sabes algo? —Alejandra Lopez preguntó a su padre, no se le acercó.

—No sé, llegué y vi a tu mami en el suelo, cubría su estómago con sus manos, y tenía una bufanda en su cuello, ya sabes cómo era excéntrica tu madre —

Había curiosidad por parte de Alejandra, si bien poco le importaba su madre, no podía dejar al aire lo ocurrido. Lo hablaría con Luis, él posiblemente podía ser útil en saber quién acabó con lo que alguna vez fue esa indeseable mujer.


End file.
